


Changes

by Adult_Kiddo



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: child sides
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adult_Kiddo/pseuds/Adult_Kiddo
Summary: Janus goes into the memory store after Putting Pthers First.From Janus's perspective.
Kudos: 6





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Word count for this chapter: 453

I don’t even remember how I got into the memory store. Ironic, given the fact it stores our memories – as the name suggests. Thomas’s memories are in Patton’s room and ours have the store. Even the memories we don’t want to keep are in here.

The silhouettes are here. The past versions of me who came in here – with other sides a lot of the time but I can’t see them. My side of the conversations echo around the place. It’s nice to hear them. Much better than being in silence. The first few times I came in here unnerved me but that was before I managed to get another side to come with me; before I had anyone to talk to in here. The other one is here as well. A silhouette like the past mes, only it seems to live here and isn’t anyone. The only thing I knew about it was that it had orange eyes. That might just be the lack of light, so, in reality, I probably don’t know anything about it (him maybe?). It’s sat on top of the shelves by the door as usual. It always seems to know I’m here but never registers me. It never moves around, just sits up there. I wonder if it can see the past version of the sides as well.

I know there is some way of connecting to a past version to talk to them, but I’d never figured out how to do that. One of the youngest silhouettes is running around near me. Locking gazes, the younger freezes as he changes from the silhouette to his form. “What?”  
“Connection. In here, you can connect to an older version of yourself and talk.”  
“And that’s what you’re doing?”  
“Yes.”  
“So, when in my time are you from?”  
“That doesn’t matter.”  
“How is everyone?” Oh. He’s asking about that. The truth would hurt too much; he’s me – he’ll know if I’m lying. “Amazing. We’re all friends; Thomas is doing great.” He knows something is off and I don’t want him to ask further questions. “Tell you what, I’ll give you some notes for your future. I’ll write them down – conversations in here aren’t remembered.” There’s some paper in my pocket and I know there’s a pen somewhere. “When you eventually get Remus to come in here, you get to build a den. I’ll write instructions to the best place. You’re 12; scales start developing at 13 – they will hurt but for some time, but the pain will ease after 4/5 days. Here, put it on your desk somewhere.” He takes the paper as I give it to him; the connections faulters. “I’ll have to leave now. It’s worth living.”

**Author's Note:**

> The birds work for the bourgeoisie


End file.
